Romeo and Cinderella
by misakomae96
Summary: Hatsune Miku dan Mikuo, anak dari keluarga kaya Hatune. Hidup sebagai boneka orangtua mereka. Kaito muncul.. apakah yg akan terjadi. Summary sucks.. I can't do it at all.. GOMENASAI! Pairing.. MikuxKaito


**Halo~ Ini Misa Komae-san berbicara!  
**

**Gomen! Gomen! Baru buat lagi.. yang terakhir buat itu Pierrot ud bulan lalu..  
**

**gomen,ne?  
**

**RnR please!  
**

**Maaf yah.. aku cuman ambil sebagian partnya doang.. ga semuanya.. soalnya..*blush* ga tau mau nulis apa.. anyways.. start reading!**

* * *

**ROMEO AND CINDERELLA**

Aku selalu hidup dengan menuruti keiinginan kedua orangtuaku. Aku tidak pernah melawan mereka. Hanya menuruti kemauan mereka. Hidupku bagaikan hidup sebuah boneka yang dikendalikan. Aku adalah putri dari keluarga Hatsune. Di rumah yang besar dan mewah ini.. Hanya ada aku, Miku dan Mikuo, kembaranku.

Kami berdua adalah boneka orang tua kami. Kami tidak hidup di kehidupan kami. Kami hidup di kehidupan mereka. Meski begitu.. Kami selalu mendukung satu sama lain. Kalau aku hidup sendirian, mungkin sekarang aku sudah jadi gila. Rasanya tidak terhitung jumlah usaha kami untuk bunuh diri meskipun selalu gagal. Kami hidup tapi kami tidak merasa hidup. Itulah yang kami rasakan. Tapi, semuanya mulai berubah, sejak aku bertemu dengannya… Ya, orang itu…

Kami sudah berumur 16 tahun. Seperti biasanya, Mikuo menemaniku datang ke pesta yang kami diminta hadiri oleh orang tua kami karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Kami berakting tersenyum dan tertawa kepada orang-orang yang ada disana. Kami bersalaman dan bersapaan dengan mereka dan memperkenalkan diri mereka. Kami bisa mendengar bisikan mereka,"Itukah anak dari keluarga Hatsune?","Waaah! Anak yang baik dan pintar!"..

Semua orang hanya menyukai kebohongan… Wajah topeng yang kami buat…

"Selamat malam, Hatsune-san. Rambutmu indah sekali, cocok dengan gaun yang Hatsune-san gunakan.." sapa laki-laki berambut biru dan bermata biru laut.

"Selamat malam. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.." balasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Shion Kaito." Katanya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Nama saya Hatsune Miku." Jawabku dengan pelan dan juga sdikit menunduk.

"Hahaha! Mukamu serius sekali… Miku-chan.."

"EH?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan panggilannya yang teralu akrab kepadaku.

"Ah, maaf. Saya rasa saya kurang sopan. Saya rasa 'hatsune-san' itu teralu formal. Saya tidak suka formalitas." Dia terliat gugup sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmph… Hahaha! Kalau begitu baiklah Kaito-kun. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan 'Miku-chan'."

"Akhirnya kamu tertawa juga… Wajahmu lebih manis kalau kau tersenyum. Daritadi kau terlihat memaksakan diri…" Dia tersenyum dengan polosnya. Haha. Sepertinya, dia dapat melihat kebohonganku itu.

"Hahaha.. Arigatou Kaito-kun." Dia… Dia berbeda dengan mereka. Dia memperhatikanku. Semua orang melihatku dan Mikuo dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. Tanpa mempedulikan perasaan kami tapi dia memperhatikanku.

Perasaan hangat ini.. Perasaan yang baru pernah ku dapatkan… Apakah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Mikuo pergi ke sekolah. Kamipun, anak dari keluarga Hatsune, juga pergi ke sekolah. Tentu saja bukan sekolah biasa. Sekolah swasta international. Paling tidak, di sekolah… Aku dan Miikuo mendapatkan sedikit kebebasan. Tuntutan akademis sudah kami tangani. Kami masuk ke dalam tiga besar di sekolah. Jadi, kami tidak ada masalah dalam hal pelajaran. Karen itulah yang mereka inginkan. Kami harus menuruti keinginan mereka karena kami adalah boneka mereka.

"Miku-chi!" panggil seorang perempuan berambut panjang pirang yang merupakan murid pindahan dari Korea, SeeU yang bando kuping kucingnya terlihat begerak sesaat. Di belakangnya ada Lily, Luka dan kembaran yang ada di kelasnya, Rin dan Len. SeeU berlari ke arahku dan memelukku dengan kencang sampai aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"SeeU! Miku sudah tidak bisa bernapas!" Lily berteriak mencoba untuk menghampiri kami tapi…

_**Pak!**_ Sebuah ikan tuna, entah dari mana datangnya digunakan Luka untuk memukul kepala SeeU. Meski suaranya sampai bergema di lorong tapi SeeU tidak terlihat kesakitan sama sekali. Dia hanya kaget karena suaranya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Luka-ppe jahat! Kau mengagetkanku!" protesnya sambil cemberut.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan anehmu itu!" protes Luka kembali kepada SeeU.

"Hahaha!" tawa yang lainnya. Aku dan Mikuopun tertawa.

"Ah, Len! Ayo ke kelas bareng!" Mikuo menghampiri Len.

"Kalau begitu, Mikuo dan aku ke kelas yah. Bye rin, minna!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan membalikkan badan mereka ke arah kelas.

"Miku-chan, kamu tau? Tadi pagi kita lewat minimarket dan Luka-chan hampir saja membeli semua ikan tuna yang ada di sana kalau tidak kami seret…" cerita Rin kepadaku.

"Rin!" muka Luka terlihat merah karena malu.

"Hahaha! Tsundere Luka-chan" tawa Rin dan yang lainnya juga ikut tertawa. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mulai brjalan ke kelas.

"Ah! Miku-chan! Tunggu, aku ikut!" kata Lily yang langsung mengikutiku. Rin, SeeU dan Luka akhirnya juga ikut berjalan ke kelas.

#

#

#

#

Kelas telah usai dan murid-murid yang lainnya sudah pulang. Mikuo menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk langsung pulang. Dia minta maaf karena dia habis membantu guru untuk merapikan lab. Tentu saja ku maafkan karena aku juga sering di mintai tolong oleh guru.

Di depan gerbang sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi ada sebuah mobil sport biru. Pengendaranya berambut biru dengan menggunakan syal biru dan menggunakan kacamata hitam.

"Yo,Miku-chan!" panggilnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Kaito-kun?" tanyaku heran.

"Berarti aku ga boleh di sini ya? Aku ini alumni sekolah ini loh…" katanya sambil cemberut.

"Miku, siapa dia?" tanya Mikuo yng terheran-heran dengan Kaito.

"Dia Kaito Shion."

"Bagaimana kalau ku antarkan kalian pulang? Tapi sebelum itu, kita mampir ke café langgananku dulu ya~"

Aku dan Mikuo masuk ke mobil dan mobil mulai berjalan. Dalam sekejap, karena mobil ini sangat cepat, kami sudah sampai di depan café yang dia maksud. Kami masuk dan duduk. Lalu pelayannya memberi kami menu.

"Satu parfait jumbo chocolate, Satu ice cream cake, bagaimana dengan kalian?" pesananannya… mengerikan..

"Ah, kami hanya 1 ice cream leek flavor."

"Baik mohon tunggu sebentar" Dan sesaat kemudian pelayang yang berwarna coklat di drill itu datang dengan membawa seluruh pesanan kami.

"Ini dia pesanananya."

"Arigato" ucapku kepadanya.

Setelah menghabisakn makanan kami, kami langsung pulang dengan di antar oleh Kaito.

"Arigato Shion-san." "Arigato Kaito-kun"

Dia tersenyum ceria dan langsung pergi kembali. Sambil kita berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Miku, apa kamu benar-benar percaya pada orang itu?" tanyanya padaku dengan sedikit keraguan di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Mikuo?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil mebuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang dia punya.

#

#

#

Aku berjalan sendirian sehabis pulang dari sekolah. Dia mampir ke taman pasir. Aku susuk di sebuah ayunan dan muali mengayun-ayunkannya. Anginnya membuatku mengantuk. Saat aku sudah hampir setengah sadar…

"BUUU!"

"…." Aku shock. Ku angkat kepalaku dan melihat muka Kaito yang sedang menyeringai.

"AHAHAHAHA! Mukamu! AHAHAHA! Kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu? AHAHAHA!"

"Kaito-kun.. Itu tidak lucu." Jantungku rasanya mau lepas tapi orang ini malah menertawakanku?

" haah.. haah.. Kau sedang apa ada di sini?" Setelah dia berhenti tertawa, dia duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelahku.

"Duduk. Mengayunkan ayunannya, setengah tidur, kau datang, mengagetkanku, menertwawakanku, duduk disampingku…"

"Hahaha! Aku tidak bilang harus sedetail itu.." Aku memiringkan kepalaku kebingungan.

"Hari ini kuncinya dipegang sama Mikuo tapi aku lupa untuk memintanya. Kunciku ketinggalan di rumah jadi aku kirim e-mail ke dia kalau aku menunggunya di sini." Kataku sambil menunjukan e-mail yang ku kirimkan.

"Kalau begitu… Ku temani saja dulu yah! Aku juga bosen di rumah dan di kantor.. hahaha! Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau teralu serius…"

"Eh? Maaf…" kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kamu pikir.. Kalau menahan itu baik?"

"Eh? Menahan seperti apa?"

"Kau teralu banyak menahan diri. Karena itu perlahan-lahan kau mulai lupa cara berekspresi. Kau hancur di dalam."

"…"

"Kau seharusnya melakukan apa yang kau mau. Menangis jika ingin menangis. Tertawa jika ingin tertawa. Berteriak jika ingin teriak."

"Kaito-kun… Apa kau pernah hidup dengan memikul harapan smua orang? Aku hidup seperti itu! Aku tidak boleh egois… Aku bahkan tidak boleh mendapatkan kebebasan! Aku dan Mikuo menderita! Kami.. hiks.. huaaa!" Aku tanpa sadar mulai menangis. Menangis. Air mata yang sudah kutahan bertahun-tahun.. tumpah…

…

"Kau sudah puas menangis? Ini dia es krim~ Aku selalu makan es krim kalau aku sedang sedih.. Mereka membuatku lupa akan segalanya. Yah… Meskipun, aku selalu makan es krim setiap hari~" katanya sambil memberikan 1 cup ice cream leek flavor. Dia menepuk bahuku sambil memberiku senyuman bodoh.

Hmph. Apa itu?

"Hahahaha! Apa itu.. Baka! Hahahaha!" dia menepuk kepalaku.

"yup yup! Seperti itu! Miku-chan paling cocok kalau tertawa! Smile~!" katanya sambil terasenyum lebar.

"Hai*!" Aku tersenyum. Raanya baru kali ini aku tersenyum bukan karena paksaaan. Mukanya sedikit merah. Ada apa?

"Kaito-kun?"

"Eh? Gomen! Itu.. hanya.. mungkin.. aku suka padamu.. eh tidak.. Aku suka padamu..." dia mukanya benar-benar merah.. Mukaku juga terasa panas.

"…" Aku kehilanagan kata-kata yang harus ku katakan.

Dia bangun dari ayunannya yang dia duduki, dan membunguk di hadapanku untuk menyeimbangakn tingginya denganku. Mukanya ada di depanku. Ada apa dengan suara _**Dig Dag Di Dug**_ ini dan muka yang memanas ini? Mukanya tinggal 1 inchi lagi dari mukaku.

"Miku!" eh Mikuo? Kaitopun kembali berdiri dan melihat kearah datangnya suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada saudara ku ini?"

"Menyatakan cinta?" apakah orang ini benar-benar mantan alumni sekolahku yang standarnya sangat tinggi itu? Menurutku dia sangatlah bodoh.

"Baka." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut ku.

Kaito berakhir mengantarkan kami pulang lagi. Mikuo duduk di belakangnya dan memelototinya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat hal itu. Sesampainya di rumah, ada orangtua kami yang sepertinya sudah pulang dari libur.

"Miku, Mikuo. Tadaima. Siapa yang mengantar kalian pulang?" sapa Mama.

"Perkenalkan. Nama saya Shion Kaito. Hatsune-san." Jawab Kaito yang melepaskan kacamatanya dan matanya terlihat.. Sedih?

"Shion? Miku! Mikuo! Jangan bergaul dengannya! Mulai besok, kalian setelah sekolah harus langsung pulang!" Mata mama penuh dengan amarah dan dendam?

"Tapi, mama.." jawabku. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membantahnya.

"Miku! Kau sekarang sudah breani melwanku? Masuk! Kau juga Mikuo!"

Aku melihat Kaito dengan tatapan maaf, sedih, kecewa. Sebelum pintunya tertutup, aku hanya sempat mengatakan, "Arigato, Sayonara".

.

.

_**watashi no koi wo higeki no jurietto ni shinai de **__**  
**__**koko kara tsuredashite...**_

_**sonna kibun yo**_

-Kaito, janganlah biarkan cinta ini berakhir menjadi tragedy seperti apa ayang dialami oleh Juliet. Bawalah aku pergi dari sini.. Hanya itulah yang aku inginkan. –

#

#

#

Malam telah tiba. Aku memikirkan Kaito. Ku rasa aku telah membuat khawatir Mikuo. Ya! Aku harus tersenyum! Untuk kami berdua dan juga Kaito..

_**Tok!**_

Suara dari jendela? Saat kubuka jendelanya.. Kaito-kun? Aku buka jendelanya dan membiarkannya masuk. Dia tersenyum dan masuk.

"Ne, Miku.." Dia mengambil kotak kecil dari kantung kemejanya dan membukanya.

"_**nee watashi to ikitekureru?"**_

-Apakah kau mau untuk selamanya berada di sisiku selamanya sampai kematian datang menjemput?-

Jam yang menunjukkan jam 12 malam berdentang. Aku..

"Hai*, Kaito. Kimi ga.. Daisuki~ Aishiteruyo"

Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kebahagiaan bisa di temukan dalam kotak kecil itu. Cincin yang ada di kotak itu terlihat bersinar dan terkena cahaya bulan. Jam 12. Jam ketika Cinderella, melepaskan sepatunya agar pangeran bisa mencarinya. Ya, aku adalah Cinderella, si pembohong. Cerita kita bagaikan cerita Roemo and Juliet. Tapi jangan panggil aku Juliet karena aku tidak mau berakhir menyedihkan sepertinya.

_**demo watashi yori yokubari na **__**  
**__**papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu **__**  
**__**sou yo ne sunao de ii no ne **__**  
**__**otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita **_

-Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tau.. Orangtua ku tidak menyukaimu. Aku tahu mereka tidak akan berubah dan tidak akan mendengarkanku seperti biasanya.-

"Watashi mo, anata no koto ga daisuki. Aishiteruyo.." aku bisa merasakan mulutku membentuk senyum. Dia menciumku.

"Kalau begitu, putriku.. mari kita kabur bersama? Mari keluar dari tempat ini.."

Aku menulis surat untuk Mikuo dan orangtuaku. Aku meambil semua barang yang inginku bawa. Kaito sudah menungguku di bawah. Ya, aku kabur dari sini. Ku lemparkan koperku keluar lewat jendela. Dan melompat ke Kaito.

* * *

Surat, kertas yang terdapat di kasurku adalah, "Romeo and Cinderella "

Untuk Mikuo, "_Suatu saat nanti, ketika kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu, kau akan mengerti. Maaf. Aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku. Yaitu bersama dengan Kaito. Sayonara. From your dear sister, Miku._"

* * *

arti:

*Hai: Ya


End file.
